1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water drainage and leak detection system for building panels. In particular, the invention is concerned with a system and method for sealing a space between two precast concrete panels while allowing water drainage to occur. The drain strip/weep system allows street level detection of caulking leaks.
2. Background Description
Prefabricated building panels are commonly used in the construction of buildings. These panels can be manufactured using a wide variety of materials. However, prefabricated building panels are preferably composed of concrete (i.e., precast concrete panels), especially if used in the construction of exterior building structures. As is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,644, a prefabricated building panel is formed of a concrete slab that is connected to a series of reinforcing beams or studs by a plurality of thermally non-conductive projections, which are embedded in the slab. To reinforce these concrete panels, wire mesh or steel beams are either embedded in or attached externally to the concrete panels. These panels are then connected to a steel channel by anchors. The steel channel acts to separate the prefabricated building panel from the wall formed on the interior of the building, as well as to hold insulating material. This invention can be used with conventional building panels of concrete or other materials from 2″ to 12″ thickness.
In order to construct the exterior perimeter of a building, these panels are “locked” in place by using bolted and welded attachment plates. Outer and inner lines of water sealing material (e.g., caulk) are then used to seal the edges of adjacent panels to prevent water leakage. However, the existing methods of caulking may allow water to penetrate the outer line of caulk due to poor workmanship or deterioration over time. When penetration occurs, it causes water to lay between the lines of caulk under hydrostatic pressure. This causes the water to work its way through an inner layer of caulk and through the interior of the building, resulting in damage to the insulation and other features of the building (e.g., corrosion, short circuits, mold, etc.). Moreover, water-related corrosion and rust formed on the interior of the wall due to water migration from within the two lines of caulk can cause structural damage.